This invention relates to a sleep inducing system and, more particularly, to a system which detects respirations of human body as a biological signal and induces the human body effectively and organically on the basis of the detected respirations.
The sleep inducing system of the kind referred to is effectively utilizable in realizing a smooth falling asleep of a subject likely to become sleepless due to temporary or chronic excitement, mental stress or the like.